Online travel search providers have revolutionized the travel industry. Over time, these online travel providers have successfully integrated travel reservation systems to reliably deliver lower fares and realistic itineraries to prospective travelers. Unfortunately, this has transformed the relationships among participants in the travel industry to be less interdependent. Fees once enjoyed by various industry participants have been reduced or eliminated.